The Morgan Family Series
by Writin'Chica2KDarchangel
Summary: abandoned project...yeah yeah, I know you're all cheering
1. Default Chapter

Tra la la la la la...You'll never believe this...I hacked into the systems at PocketBooks and discovered the plotline of the new V.C. Andrews series! ^-^ It is planned for release in early-2003, depending. I figure I might as well give everyone a sneak preview...though if you're the type who doesn't want your surprises spoiled, you better leave.  
  
---1---  
FAITH  
(January 2003)  
  
Streaming from my eyes are silver tears,  
and my heart is full of fears…  
I've been burned far too much,  
I can't remember love, or feels its touch.  
Ice is swirling in my head.  
Love is better off dead.  
-"Katie," Queen Of Broken Hearts  
  
CHAPTER LISTING  
  
1. Wherever I May Roam  
2. The New Kid  
3. Alone In The Crowd  
4. This Is The One  
5. Falling In Love  
6. Death Crimson  
7. Into Darkness  
8. Times They Change  
9. Destination Unknown  
10. Human Target  
11. Mixed Emotions  
12. Send A Message  
  
STORY SYNOPSIS  
  
"Faith" is the first book of the Morgan family series, which consists of "Faith," "Frail Hopes," "Broken Visions," "Dreams Of Love," and "Whispered Prayers." "Faith" tells the story of 16 year-old Faith Ginyard, an only child living with her parents. Her father Darren is of Gypsy heritage, and as such, the family moves around constantly. The past of her mother Lea is a mystery that she refuses to talk about. As the book starts, the Ginyards are situated in North Carolina, hopefully for good, as Darren and Lea have landed decent jobs. Faith goes to high school there and is faced with discrimination except from a small group, including Marshall Torrance, with whom she falls in love, and Linda Knowles, who becomes her best friend. Faith and Marshall date a few times and it becomes clear that he has fallen for her as well. Tragedy strikes when Darren and Lea are killed in an accident at work, and events quickly turn unusual. An uncle she has never known turns up and explains that he and his wife now have custody of her. It seems Lea was heir to the Morgan family fortune, but ran off with Darren before she could legally obtain it. Faith is moved once again to Mississippi, and there she is terribly discriminated against, particularly by her grandmother, but finds a kindred spirit in her cousin Abigail. She writes to Linda and Marshall to explain her position, and hopefully waits.  
  
---2---  
FRAIL HOPES  
(February 2003)  
  
Beginning today I walk with renewed faith in human kindness.  
Regardless of what has gone before, I believe there is hope for a brighter and better future.  
-"Gemmy", Beginning Today  
  
CHAPTER LISTING  
  
1. Tell No Tales  
2. We Care A Lot  
3. And Never Been…  
4. Where Will It End  
5. Darkest Days  
6. Love Lines  
7. Human Heart  
8. Certain Sacrifice  
9. A Call To Arms  
10. Trick Or Treat  
  
STORY SYNOPSIS  
  
"Frail Hopes" continues where "Faith" left off. Faith, now Faith Morgan, begins to learn more about her history: they have maintained a family business since the Civil War in the jewelry industry, her uncle James has a share in the business and practices law. Faith gets a letter from Linda. The relationship between Faith and her grandmother strains, because she is treated like a slave. She views many mementos from her mother's childhood, and an old journal reveals a horrible truth: her father is not Darren, but the brother of an ex-friend of Lea. That is why she ran away and why Grandmother Morgan hates Faith. Marshall visits for Faith's 17th birthday but is turned away by her grandmother. Eventually he and Faith get to meet in a secret location, where he asks her to marry him. She gratefully accepts. When Grandmother Morgan is confronted about Lea and Darren, she suffers a stroke, and the book ends with her in the hospital.  
  
---3---  
BROKEN VISIONS  
(March 2003)  
  
Innocence destroyed  
Paradise lost  
Mind made of steel  
Heart made of frost  
Whatever you do  
This is the cost  
Paradise destroyed  
Innocence lost.  
-Melissa Stanley, Lost  
  
CHAPTER LISTING  
  
1. The Proposition  
2. Night Friend  
3. Love This Time  
4. No One Lives Forever  
5. River Of Diamonds  
6. Bonded By Blood  
7. Flesh And Stone  
8. Nowhere To Run  
9. Survival Game  
10. Enough Is Enough  
11. Welcome To 18  
12. Star Baby  
  
STORY SYNOPSIS  
  
"Broken Visions" begins sometime after "Frail Hopes" ends. With Faith's grandmother in the hospital, her Aunt Rebecca temporarily takes over the business and shows Faith the ropes. Linda finally comes in for a visit and Faith and Marshall spill everything. The two young lovers are married in a secret ceremony, but Grandmother Morgan finds out eventually and dies from a heart attack. Abigail wishes to go into law, so James finds a way to make Faith and Marshall in charge of the Morgan estate when they turn 18, since Faith is the only heir left. Events turn weird again when Scott Greer, Faith's real father, turns up. He works for a copyright firm and wishes to take his daughter into his home. She vehemently disowns him however, and spends a good part of the book trying to keep him away by any means possible, including a court order. The final straw comes when he kidnaps her, keeps her as a prisoner, and tries filling her head with horrible stories about Lea, which leaves Faith even more confused about her past. Eventually Marshall comes to the rescue and Scott is taken away to jail. Soon after her 18th birthday Faith travels back to North Carolina to visit Darren and Lea's graves, and the story ends with her learning she is pregnant.  
  
---4---  
DREAMS OF LOVE  
(April 2003)  
  
Love rules the court, the camp, the grove,  
And men below, and saints above,  
For love is heaven, and heaven is love.  
-Sir Walter Scott, The Lady Of The Lake  
  
CHAPTER LISTING  
  
1. Above And Beyond  
2. Aiming High  
3. Changing Times  
4. Since I've Been Loving You  
5. Trial By Fire  
6. Getting Over  
7. Here's Love  
8. Hard To Believe  
9. Again Upon A Rainy Day  
10. Born Killer  
11. Dark Sanity  
12. Evil Ways  
13. Legacy Of Darkness  
14. Heart Of Mine  
  
STORY SYNOPSIS  
  
"Dreams Of Love" is the fourth book in the Morgan series and takes place 18 years after "Broken Visions" ends. Faith and Marshall's only child Candice has recently graduated from high school. The Torrances are extremely wealthy from their jewelry business, and Candice has plans to expand it into fashion. In college she finds love in Aaron Choles, a gifted but poor student attending on scholarship; yet Linda's son Benjamin has favored Candice as well. Tragedy strikes when the Torrance mansion catches fire and Faith, Marshall, and Benjamin are killed; Candice is forced to take meager jobs to pay her way. With Aaron she still manages her dream of romance. Her grandfather Scott (who Candice never knew about, she believed Darren was her grandfather) has been out of jail for a few years and tries to pay Candice a visit. She senses something bad about him and attempts staying away. History repeats itself when she is kidnapped, and Scott reveals the truth: he hated Faith and Marshall for sending him to jail, so he set the fire that killed them. Candice goes insane from the information, and Scott nearly kills her. Aaron rescues her and Scott is sent back to jail for the rest of his life. Soon Candice's 18th birthday comes, and with it her inheritance of the family fortune. She and Aaron agree to be married. Happy ending. The End.  
  
---5---  
WHISPERED PRAYERS  
(May 2003)  
  
I cry  
not because   
I'm physically hurt,  
but   
I just thought,  
you would be there  
to catch me...  
-"Katie", title unknown  
  
CHAPTER LISTING  
  
1. A Stable Way Of Life  
2. Distortions  
3. Bad Blood  
4. School Of Hard Knocks  
5. Initiation  
6. The Ginger Group  
7. Better Than Ever  
8. Fire And Rain  
9. Don't Say Make Me  
10. Even If You Win, You Lose  
11. Endless Night  
12. Never Forgive  
13. Life's Second Chance  
14. Anything For Love  
15. Leaving The Nest  
  
STORY SYNOPSIS  
  
"Whispered Prayers" is the final book in the Morgan series, but doesn't conclude Candice and Aaron's story from "Dreams Of Love." It is the prequel to the series that tells the story of Lea Morgan, Faith's mother, from the journal in "Frail Hopes." Lea is spoiled unmercifully by Grandmother Morgan as if to compensate for her father's death, but Lea wants no part of her or the family business, preferring to do her own thing. Her brother James is the only family member that seems to understand her. Her friends are of the fair-weather type only and the boys all seem terrified of her because of her position. Things start to change for the better when classmate Heather Greer invites her to be part of "The Ginger Group," a secret society reserved only for the coolest girls. Lea accepts and all goes well until she is asked to do the unthinkable: set the school on fire. She vehemently disagrees, is kicked out the society, and raped by Heather's brother Scott. Lea learns she is pregnant (with Faith, of course) and asks James to keep it a secret, but her mother finds out anyway and disowns her. Around that time, a Gypsy student by the name of Darren Ginyard wanders by town and he and Lea fall in love. She confides in him about her pregnancy, and they agree to elope. The last entry in the journal is Lea's goodbye letter to the Morgan estate before she leaves. 


	2. A Note From The Authoress

It has come to my attention that there are some people on this site who cannot take a freakin' joke. I wanted to use this chapter to put in "excerpts" from the Morgan family series, but instead I have to clarify something.  
There is no Morgan family series. I made up the whole thing. ARE YOU FREAKIN' HAPPY NOW, YOU DETRACTORS?!  
I'd also like to respond to some of the review commentary that has really irked me.  
Yes, I know the books usually don't out within a month of each other. Usually. Anybody who remembers when the miniseries books (Orphans, Wildflowers, Shooting Stars) appeared, they came out within a month or so of each other, most likely because they were smaller books. Could this mythical Morgan family series be of tiny-book length instead of the regular 300-page monsters? It could be feasible.  
To the woman who "claims" to work at Pocket Books...yes, I'm probably sure Neiderman wouldn't keep such sensitive information where anyone could get at it. Let's face it, the most high-profile system I've ever been able to break into are the school computer's content filters. :)  
To the reviewer who had the balls to e-mail me and whine...puh-LEEZE! DON'T YOU KNOW A FREAKIN' JOKE WHEN YOU READ ONE? I'm just lucky I permenantly blocked your address in case you have the balls to whine again.  
And to the first couple of reviwers who went along with the whole thing...whether or not you knew it was a joke, it was nice that you appreciated my creativity. Thank you.  
Now if you'll excuse me, I think I'll just go make up those chapter excerpts now. 


End file.
